Ann's Journey
by The Digimon Empress
Summary: *Spin-off of The Chosen Trainer of Legends*After Ann joined Cassy to save the world, She goes off on her own, meeting an old shoolmate, ends up going thru Johto proving the world that she can do it alone, and wanting to strangle Dustin several times...
1. The journey starts!

Disclaimer:if i owned this stuff, i wouldnt be livin' in the country where it gets to 110 degrees....  
  
D-empress:Hello peeps, this is my first story here, sorry if it sucks, but if it does, just dont read it anymore!  
and if ya dont have anything nice to say, dont write anything on review. And this is a spinoff, from a story my friend Sakuyamon  
wrote, The Chosen Trainer of Legends.Now here's the story, I hope you enjoy!  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well guys, I'm off," I said, packing up my stuff, finally getting from everyone looking over me, and always being the youngest.  
  
About a year ago, I had collapsed and ended up in the hospital. Now everyone had to worry over me, but not anymore.  
  
"Aw, Ann, Do you have to?"that was Saphire, my best friend ever since i was in kindergarten.  
  
"I'm going out on my own. But, I'll see ya in the Johto Champ!"I went off, finally showing that I was ready to go out on my own.  
  
I purchased a town map, and found all the shortest routes (I'm prepared unlike Ash) I found my self already in Cherrygrove, but i found a problem.  
  
"Ann? Is that you?"It was the stupidest guy I practically knew,Dustin. He came right over in hisred shirt and pannts, and he still had his   
hair long and it still made him look like a girl.  
"Hey Ann! I was just here drawing some landscape(Dustin was actually a great drawer, just not so swift upstairs)." "Hey, Dustin." "Since we're both here,  
why don't i join you on your adventure!This'll be great!(uh oh.)"   
  
He ended up pestering me on the way to Violet, and kept yelling when i caught a Sunkern and a Hoppip.  
  
"Alright Ann!"  
  
He is such a dork.  
  
When we finally got to Violet, I was ready to strangle him.  
  
I decided to first go to Sprout Tower, to train more. No challenge, and i finally got to the top, but then a huge vibration went thru the floor  
  
"Earthquake!" Dustin grabbed on to me, and when i pushed myself away from him, I saw an old enemy, Camden just finishing the battle with the Sage.  
  
"Ha, I win! Now on to a city more challenging." she turned around and saw me, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh, it's you. No need to worry, I dont fight weaklings." she walked by and flipped her short brown hair.  
  
Camden thinks she's all that. She's a short little pain in the neck. and those glasses dont do her any good either.  
  
That left me steaming, so i went up and challenged the Sage. Anything Camden can do, I can do better.  
  
Dustin was ref, and set it up for us."This match is against the Sage of Sprout Tower and Ann of New Bark.  
  
You may use up to 2 pokemon each. Now begin!"  
  
"Go! Bellsprout!"  
  
"Go! Chikarita!"  
  
"Bellsprout, use your vine whip!"  
  
"Chikarita, cut it off with your Razor leaf!"  
  
whoa, I'm realy smart when i need to be.  
  
"Finish it off with a tackle attack!"  
  
Boom, baby! I sent that Bellsprout flyin' to Kingdom kun!(sorry, that's an old expression where i come from)  
  
"Bellsprout, return.Go, Ratata!"  
  
"Well then, Use your vine whip Chikarita!"  
  
Man this guy was easy. No wonder Camden beat 'im.  
  
Chikarita wrapped her long vines around him and squeezed him like a lemon.  
"Ann wins the match!  
  
Ha, that was easy."You did well," The sage approached me,and he had one of his poekmon in his hand. "You actuaaly believed in your pokemon, unlike that poor girl before you. She relied only on strength.  
  
"Man, I've known Camden to be evil, mean, plotting, rude, annoying, and stuck up but i never thought she'd stoop that low,"  
  
Another example of Dustin's stupidity.  
  
"Well, here is a token of my defeat. Tkae my Bellsprout, it needs a better trainer."  
  
I looked in disbelief at the pokeball. i loved the grass type, and bellsprout were hard to find.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Alright Ann! Now we can get the zephyrbadge,catch more pokemobn, go on cool adventures..."  
  
"Dustin, give it a rest."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
D-empress:crappy, ain't it? i know it sucks, but i hope it will get better once i feel better, i'm writing this sick...and, this story is partly true. i do know a guy named Dustin, and he is extremely   
stupid,and i know a girl named Camden, and she is a stuck up jerk. and, i did collapse last year. strange, ain't it?  
to be continued... 


	2. Battle for Zephyrbadge!

D-empress:Hey, I'm back! And unfortunately, so is Dustin.Sorry i havent written in forever, but blame school  
***************************************************************************************************************  
I looked up at the tall building that stood before me. This was it, my first badge.   
  
"Alright Ann! You're going to win your first badge!"  
  
Now when he said this, he crept up right behind me and scared the patooties out of me.  
  
"DUSTIN! Do you want me to have a heart attack and stop me from getting my badge?  
  
"Sorry."   
  
Now, this is going on while Dustin and I are talking.  
  
Two of the nefarious team rocket memebers, specifically Butch and Cassidy. "So this is one of those pesky girls  
  
who stopped our world domination." Cassidy said. "Jesse and James are to weak for her, but we'll defeat her,  
  
and get her rare Chikarita!"   
  
Dustin and I walked in, and Falkner was waiting. "I have heard of you,Ann. For the word of you defeating the  
  
Sprout Tower elder,has spread like the wings of a hawk."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's skip small talk. I'm here for the Zephyr badge. So let's battle!"  
  
Up on the roof,the wind was whistling softly, and I had a plan to win.  
  
"Be careful Ann, grass types are weak against flying types!"  
  
"I know Dustin, I have a plan."  
  
The ref stepped up on his platform, and set the match. "This is a two on two match versus Falkner and Ann  
  
of Celedon. Trainers, begin!"  
  
"Go, Pidgey!"  
  
"Go, Hoppip!"  
  
Hehe, well, this is my plan. Hoppip is part flying, so i can stay on the level. I just hope Hoppip can last.  
  
"Pidgey, fly into the air!"  
  
"Hoppip, Flying Quick attack!" Hoppip flew up and knocked Pidgey on the ground, damaging it's left wing.  
  
"Hoppip, come down with another Quick attack!"  
  
Hoppip came down hard, and knocked Pidgey out.  
  
"Pidgey is unable to battle. Hoppip wins the match!"  
  
"Don't get to cocky, Ann. Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
oh boy, this is going to be hard."Hoppip, double team!" thousands of Hoppip appeared.  
  
"Pidgeotto, make a wing attack go across the row of Hoppip!"The Wing attack went right at Hoppip and knocked him out.  
  
"Hoppip is unable to battle. Pidgeotto wins the match!"  
  
Uh oh, this is going to be hard, Bellsprout and Sunkern aren't strong enough.It's all up to Chikarita now.  
  
"Go, Chikarita! Use Razor leaf! Aim for it's Wings!"But then, a big explosion went off.  
  
It was team rocket!(and if i remembered their revised motto, i would put it here)"Alright, little girl, time to say goodbye to your chikarita!"  
  
They sent a net flying, but Pidgeotto got in its way leaving Chikarita free.  
  
"Pidgeotto!"Falkner ran over, but not quick enough to save it. And at that moment, Chikarita evolved!  
  
"whoa, awesome!" pokedex:Bayleef, the leaf pokemon. it emits a sweet aroma from the leaves around its neck to restore its health.  
  
"Go, Raticate!"  
  
"Bayleef,Body Slam!" Bayleef slammed down on raticate, flattening it.  
  
"Alright Bayleef, use your vine whip to send him off!" Bayleef wrapped it self around Butch Cassidy and Raticate, and he threw them to  
  
the moon. Pidgeotto was sent free and all was well.  
  
"YAHOO!" If you didn't guess, that was Dustin.  
  
Falkner came up to me and held out the Zephyrbadge."Here, take it. You deserve it for saving my Pidgeotto.  
  
I took the badge, and looked in disbelief.   
  
"one down, seven to go."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
D-Empress:well, here is chapter two, i hope to start chapter three tomorrow, and probably load it up tomorrow too. 


	3. A Little Bit Eggtra

D-Empress:Alrighty then, here's chapter three!(i will have much more time in about 2 weeks to write)  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
After getting the Zephyrbadge, me and Dustin set out the next day for Rock mountain, and then to Azalea.  
  
But when we got to the mountain pokecenter, something was wrong...  
  
"Whoa, what's with all these trainers?" Dustin and I looked in amazement at all the defeated trainers   
  
getting their pokemon healed. We went up to nurse joy the figure out what the heck was going on.  
  
"Hey Nurse Joy, what's up with all the trainers?" "It's some trainer that's staked out the Rock mountain.  
  
He's not letting anyone pass without beating him." I saw this as what it was. A new challenge to take  
  
some one down. "Hey Ann, maybe we should take a different route to Azalea..." "Dustin, don't chicken out!   
  
If you want to, why are you still following me?" This is question I know all of you are wondering.  
  
"Because your my ticket to fame!" "WHAT?!?!" "If you become champ, then i can write your life story!  
  
Everyone would want that book because you would be the best! And that's why!" *sweatdrop* Man, that  
  
was weird."ok then, Mr. enthuisium, if I'm going to be the best, then let's challenge the jerk who's   
  
blocking the mountain!" We set off, and it didn't take long to find the guy blocking. "Hey, dude,   
  
you make a better door than a window!" This guy was wearing some freaky ninja outfit that was green,  
  
and the edges were hemmed in dark blue. His hair was black, and he held one pokeball in his hand.  
  
"Hey, is it Halloween already?" i whispered to dustin, and he started crackin' like an egg. Which is a  
  
bit strange i said that because of what happens next. "Challenger, come to battle, for I will  
  
not let anyone weak pass!" "Then why don't you move aside now and save us all humiliation?   
  
Defeat for you, and wasting my time for me." "Dude, you got told major." for people who don't know  
  
what Dustin meant, at my school it means 'dude, you got dissed'. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ann Hall, from celedon city. and you are?" "My name is Jeff,now prepare to lose!  
  
Go, Exeggcute!"  
  
"Exeggcute is half grass half phsycic, and it's weak against both grass and flying, so I'll use  
  
Hoppip! Go!" "Of course you'd know that Ann, 'cause I remember you bought that book Proffesor   
  
oak wrote that had everything about pokemon in it, and you memorized the whole thing-"  
  
"Dustin, put a sock in it for two minutes while I win." "Yeah, but i have to ref!" "Fine."  
  
Dustin walked to the side, a bit far i think(chicken.)and set up the rules, blah blah blah,  
  
one on one....WHAT?!?! If this is a one on one, there's a whole lot I'm risking. But I won't   
  
lose. "Hoppip, Vine whip!" "Exeggcute, hypnosis!" "Quick Hoppip, stop Vine whip and paralyze  
  
Exeggcute with stun spore!" Now while this is going on(you guessed it), Team Rocket was talking  
  
in the bushes. "Well, if it isn't the bratty girl and her groupie." Cassidy said, looking through  
  
her binoculars. "This time, i have a plan that won't fail!" "Really, what is it?" "We go in, and  
  
attack!" "*animefall* That's your ingenius plan Butch?" "Why, i wouldn't call it ingenius-" "And  
  
neither would anyone else." Back to me, Hoppip did paralyze Exeggcute, and stopped it form using  
  
Hypnosis. "Hoppip, use Tackle!" But then, something from out of nowhere hit the field, and i Couldn't  
  
see anything(and once again, i still don't know their motto. sorry!). "Time to steal your pokemon!"  
  
"I dont' think so!" Dustin actually stepped up to the plate. "You guysw finish your battle,   
  
I'll handle them. Go, Cubone! Use Rock throw!" The Rock Throw hit them hard, and think   
  
I heard Cassidy yelling,"You stupid jerk wad! Why didn't you let me think this out?   
  
I could have won this-" "Cubone, use, Bonemerang and send them to the moon!"   
  
"Looks like we're blasting off again!" That's something you don't see everyday. Well, back  
  
to the battle. "Hoppip, finish it off with Vine Whip!" I'll let you guess this one. "Exeggcute   
  
is unable to battle. Hoppip wins!" "Double score!" "High five!" I walked over to Jeff 'cause  
  
there was one last thing I needed to know. "Jeff, has a girl named Camden come hrough here?"  
  
"Uh, no, why-" "Ok, enough chit chat, I have a cave to cross, see you in johto league!"  
  
I grabbed Dustin and ran to that cave,knowing I beat my arch rival, and wondering when I'd cross   
  
pathes with Cassy,Jen, Sapphire, and the rest of the crew. But I know one thing, I'm not goin' easy  
  
on them in battle!  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
D-empress:I'm finishing this as a free person. I'm outta school, but I have summer Keyboarding class,   
  
3 hours fer 3 weeks. I'll have tons more time to write(even though i know ur the only one reading this   
  
Jen) so untill next time, to be continued.  
  
Next time: The cave may be light,"Hey, it's bright in here!" but that doesnt make it any easier to get   
  
out "I WAS NOT MADE FOR THE OUTDOORS!" "Then remind me again why you became a trainer?" 


	4. Rock hard stop to Azalea

D-empress:Aloha!Welcome to the next chappie!i should be finishing faster, because of my keyboarding class  
  
, if not, I'll get a refund.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, it's Ann again. Time to take you with me and Dustin. We had just gotten to Rock cave, where we   
  
found a surprise. "wow, It's extremely light in here!"The cave was as bright as day,and very warm.  
  
"well, who cares? We gotta get through before Camden!" I started walking fast but then-"AAAAAAH! Something   
  
slimey touched me!" "Where is it Ann?" "I don't know! Just get it away from me!" I dropped my pokedex,  
  
and then a page came up, and thats what touched me.Quagsire,the evolved form of wooper. it is said that   
  
Quagsire likes round objects "Pokeball go!" Dustin threw a pokeball, and caught before I really started   
  
freaking out. "Okay, let's get out of here!" We walked around for a few minutes, but then something   
  
seemed strange..."Dustin, does this boulder look familiar?" "Kinda, i wonder why-" "It's because we've   
  
been going around in circles!" When I yelled that, a bunch of Zubat came flying out. this caused me to   
  
duck, then scream and yell some more."I WAS NOT MADE FOR THE OUTDOORS!!!!!!!" When i finally got up,   
  
I found myself staring into the eyes of a Ninetails. "Awesome!" I pulled out my pokedex,and pulled up   
  
Ninetails' page.Ninetails, the fox pokemon. It is said that if a Ninetails doesn't trust you and   
  
you grab its tails, it will put a curse on you. "I wonder if it has and owner..." "Hey! Get away  
  
from that Ninetails!" "That answer your question?" "Hey, Dustin, i get to make the wise cracks."  
  
"Too bad. I got that one." A girl who looked to be a few years older than me and dustin with long black  
  
hair came running,probably thinking I would try to catch her Ninetails. Shehad on a white shirt with   
  
dark grey sleeves that went to her elbows. And she was wearing capris, and she didn't look to happy.  
  
"What are you doing?Trying to steal my Ninetails?" "No, I wouldn't want it anyway, I only like grass  
  
types!" "Prove it!" "Go, Bayleef,sunkern,Hoppip,and Bellsprout!" She stood there for a moment, turning  
  
a bit red. "Sorry, I'm just a little over protective of my Ninetails. It's very rare." "That' ok. I'd  
  
be the same with any of my pokemon.By the way, I'm Ann.What's your name?" "I'm Lana.Nice to meet you."  
  
while we were talking, on a boulder not to far away, Team Rocket was talking about catching Lana's   
  
Ninetails."well Butch, it seems we hit the jackpot. We can get the twirps Bayleef, and her friends  
  
Ninetails." "Yeah, but whats the plan?" "Don't worry, leave it to me." Now back to me, because I'm so  
  
much more interesting! "what brings you here to Rock Cave Lana?" "I was just here to check on the   
  
spring inside the cave. It's extremely clean, and I want to make sure of that. what brings you here?"  
  
"Azalea town. I'm on my way to become Pokemon Master." "Hey Ann, aren't you going to call back your   
  
pokemon?" "No Dustin, they need to get out once in a while. Well, we have to try and get out of here now.  
  
Uh Lana, can you help us? we're a lttle lost." "No problem! i can get you out of here." "Thank you!"  
  
But then, there was a huge explosion. There was a large Raticate robot,and two dimwits driving.   
  
"Team rocket!" "That's right, little girl, now surrender your pokemon!" "Never! Everyone, Razor leaf!"  
  
When it hit, the leaves just hit and fell. "Our robo-Raticate is Razor leaf proof. Now surrender!"  
  
"Tell me, is it Flamethrower proof?Go, Ninetails!" The flamethrower hit the bot, and some sort of   
  
clear covering came off. "Now guys, use Razor leaf!" They cut the robot into a scrap yard, leaving   
  
Butch and Cassidy defenseless. "Bayleaf, use Solar Beam!" "Looks like we're blasting off again!"  
  
After that, Lana got us out of the cave, and i was ready to get the Hivebadge.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
D-empress:I hope this one was clearer, and that you enjoyed it!  
  
Next time: Something strange is happening in slopoke well! Can Ann and co solve the mystery? 


	5. Well on our way

D-empress:hello, hello!note readers:At the end of the chap after this one, lana will be joining.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
As Lana led us to town, I noticed something on our way there. "Lana, what is that over there?" I pointed  
  
to a large rock structure, that looked like something was in front of it. "That's the Slowpoke well. I'll  
  
show you!" But as we aprroached, the thing in front of it was a man in black(here come the men in black!  
  
galaxy defenders!(i felt like saying that for no earthly reason)). "You can't pass here, the well is   
  
closed because of dangerous reasons." Lana looked a bit confused, but led us to the city anyway. "You  
  
will want to meet Kurt, the ball maker. He'll make you a ball if you bring him an Appricorn." I wasn't   
  
really paying attention to Lana when she said this, because then i spotted Camden walking in to a house.  
  
"Hey Camden just went in there!" "Then let's follow her!" Du stin and I ran off first, and Lana cam after   
  
asking "Who's Camden?" We went in, and found we had entered Kurt's house. "Oh, more trainers? I'm sorry,   
  
but I have to go save the Slowpoke!" He ran out of the door,leaving us a little confused.   
  
"Camden what's going on?" I asked. "Kurt said that Team Rocket was hacking off Slowpoke Tails at the   
  
well. He said he was going to rescue them." "I have a bad feeling about this," Lana replied. "Kurt's   
  
really pushing it, he's getting too old for this!" "Then We better go help." Once i sadi that we all ran   
  
out to go help. When we got to the well, the guy standing there was gone. "Well, at least we won't have   
  
to worry about him," Camden said, looking around. "Let's go in, he might have Kurt prisoner or   
  
something!" I think they oly half heard me when i said that, 'cause i had started down the well. Once we   
  
started going further, we found kurt lying on the ground. "Kurt! are you ok?" Lana bent down to see how   
  
he was. "I yelled at the guy up top, and he tumbled down here, and when i came to follow, I slipped and   
  
landed hard on my back. You guys go ahead, and save the Slowpoke!" "Dustin, you and Lana go up top and   
  
get Kurt home. Camden and I will take Team Rocket. Let's go!" I love to boss people around. I really   
  
never get to since i have an older sister... Ok then, back to the story. It didn't take long to find the   
  
base where they were cutting off the tails, and even shorter to find two old friends of ours..."It's   
  
Canssidy and Butch!" I ran closer to battle range, so I'd be ready to take them on. Cassidy sneered and  
  
said, "Hello little girls. Did you fall in? Well expect no mercy!" "Who are these clowns?" Camden asked.  
  
"Two losers who keep trying to steal my pokemon. Not to good." "Hey! We'll show you are full wrath! Go,  
  
Hitmontop!" Butch sent out the first pokemon, and started the chain reaction. "Go! Sunkern!" "Go!   
  
Pidgeotto!"(that was Camden)"Go! Houndour!" (and that was Cassidy) "Sunkern,use Vine whip on Hitmontop!"  
  
"Pidgeottoe, use gust on Houndour!" We hit them hard, and Cassidy and butch didn't look to happy.  
  
"Alright, Houndour, use take down!" "Hitmontop, triple kick!" "sunkern, use Stun spore!" That stopped   
  
them in there tracks, and they're luck was gonna get worse. "Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" That whirlwind   
  
knocked a whole in the cave ceiling and then Team Rocket spoe those wonderful words, "Looks like we're  
  
blasting off again!" There was a bit of murmurming, as it seemed that all the other Rockets in the cave   
  
was watching. "I'm not battling them!" "Me neither!" "Let's go!" The rest of the rockets ran out of the   
  
cave, and into town, where Lana and Dustin were still taking Kurt when a bunch of Rockets passed by.  
  
"*sweatdrop* You don't see that everyday." said Dustin, or at least that's what he told me he said, but  
  
personally I wouldn't trust him, but sometimes he is right....Whatever. Well, Camden and i came back to   
  
Kurt's house, where he was feeling much better. "Thank you, kids. Here, i want you to have these." He   
  
then gave us all fast balls, and then we left to go to the gym. "I'm off to explore the well more,"   
  
Camden said, "I'm going to see if there's anything rare in there." "Hey, Camden, we make a pretty good   
  
team." We shook hands and she was off to the well, as i was off to the gym.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
D-empress:Well, that was nice! Sometimes worst enemies can be your best friends. hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
